


Sweet, Innocent, Little Brother (REIJI X SHUU)

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Perversion, Possessive Behavior, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: What happens when reiji is slowly being stalked by his own possessive brother.





	1. Brother Reiji

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who have possible read this on wattpad, I'm the same author. I will be posting my stories on here for anyone who wants to read them also. Enjoy!

_You will not see him. How many times do I have to tell you this Shuu?!"_

_Mother yelled at me that day. She didn't sigh or raise her voice. She yelled. Is this what it feels like to brother? mother always yells at him. She hits him. Hisses at him. Even locks him outside. Atleast Ayato has two brothers that don't care if their mother gets nad at them. She scares me though. I want to see brother, to hold him, to help him. However mother is the brick wall thats blocking my path. Reiji is family. So why doesnt he gets treated like me. Or gets noticed like me. Mother loves me and he hates me for it._

_Brother hates me. However I love Reiji. I would give everything up for Reiji to love me back. This feeling. I didnt know about it much at this age but I knew I wanted to show it._

_"B-But Mother he's-"_

_"Go to bed Shuu. I wont tell you again. Be a good boy unlike_ _**him** _ _."_

_She doesnt even say his name anymore. What did brother do to be hated so much? To be ignored? Neglected? Forgottened? Why dies he have to sleep outside? He might get sick mother. Hiwever you dont care. And i hate you for that. Mother._

_~_

Soft sapphire blue orbs opened from the blond haired male in the plush couch. The male didnt notice someone over him until he focused more on his surrounding. He glanced up. Blue hues connecting with pink ones.

_Reiji?_

The raven haired male had a blanket in his hands frozen into place after being caught. The pink eyed male then glared harshly. Almost hard enough to make the blond flinch. Almost. They stared at each other for a moment before Shuu spoke. Voice calm and smooth. His hand on the back of the couch so he could sit up. Reiji placed the blanket over the back of the couch as though that was his goal in the first place.

"Were you gonna cover me up?"

The raven hair male scoffed. At least he didnt hiss. Shuu would have called it cute and got hit like the last time. Pink hues looked away from blue. The blond looked dead at his soft lips.

"Of course not. Why in the hell-hmf?!"

Smooth lips pressed against soft ones. And if Reiji didnt know better, he'd be blushing. He harshly pushed the older vampire on the couch. Angry and confused on why that happened. Shuu never showed any interest in wanting to do it. So why now? The younger vampire didnt even speak. He only turned on his heel and left. He disappeared as though he was one of the manor's servants.

Shuu looked up at the cieling. He closed his eyes. Holding the blanket and sniffing it. Taking Reiji's scent. He hummed.

_Brother._

_He does care._

~

_"Mother i drew something else today."_

_Ignored._

_"Mother, I wrote another poem today."_

_Neglected_

_"Mother, i-"_

_"Mother, Reiji drew something else today!"_

_She smiled. At him. She heard his voice but crushed mine._

_"I guess it's ok but it would be perfect if you drew it Shuu."_

_She loved him but I was nothing to her. Why is he better than me? Why dont i get hugs and snuggles. Why is he laying in a warm cozy house while i sleep on a cold muddy ground? I want to be loved too! Im part of this family too! I hate him. I dont want to see him. I, I am not his brother._

_"Brother, I said Im sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble-"_

_"Get out.."_

_"W-what? Brother?"_

_I pushed him hard making him fall and grunt. The tears streaming out my eyes wouldnt stop. I didn't care anymore either. Why should_ _I?_ __

_"Get out Shuu! And don't call me brother! I'm not your brother anymore! Leave me alone!"_

_The door slammed shut. Right in the blonds face._

_B-Brother._

_~_

_Why the hell did he kiss me._

_~_

_Ah ok everyone. Hoped you all enjoyed. I know its a bit short but its 1:43 a.M and im so sleepy. If you enjoyed remeber to like, share, vote, and comment. I will also be making a Diabolik lovers yaoi oneshots book sooner or later._

_-Ashley_


	2. Brother Shuu

Grunts and groans came from the eldest room. He tossed and turned. His blond hair messy. Eyes closed in an almost annoyed way, pillow crushed in his strong arms. The blind was dreaming, something he didn't do often.

~ _Dream world~_

_The raven haired male hissed at him. Hatred and annoyance written all over his face. He looked completely pissed but all the blond did was smile. He was happy, excited, charmed. Its as though every insult, every curse went through one ear and out the other. The dead male on the ground. Bleeding profusely, not moving, gone from thus world. Flashes of Reiji's face going from hatred to love. Back and forth._

_The shaking of Reiji's body. His gaping mouth and slow backing away. The blood on the floor making him cringe. The blond chuckled brokenly. Insanely. As he closed in, closer and closer breaking the gap between him and his brother before he slammed him against the wall. He looked back at then dead male. His gray-ish purple hair sticking to the bloody floor. His golden eyes now dead._

_"Shuu! What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

_"Oh my dear sweet, innocent, little brother. You don't need him. I'll always be here."_

_He pinned him to the wall and opened his mouth as blood started falling out of it._

_Brother~_

_~_

The blond jerked awake. Panting unevenly, hair discharged, sweat on his body. What the hell was that? What was that dream? Who was that male? Why was I like that!? His head snapped up when he heard the wooden door getting knocked on. With a heavy sigh and a rub of his face the blue eyed male stood. He walked over to the door before opening it. He was suddenly calmer when he saw Reiji.

The pink eyed male looked up at his brother and held back a blush. Sure they were related but why did Shuu always sleep completely naked? He looked away with an annoyed look.

"How long do you need to sleep useless scum?.. You sleep all day. You can't be that tired.. Hurry up and dress we're going to school in a bit. "

The male grumbled as he walked away. Shuu's eyes instantly connected with Reiji's back. It started with his hair. The dark locks that the elder would love to rub his fingers through. Then his neck, oh how he'd leave so many bruises and bites marks if he could. He then looked and traveled to his arse and bit his lip softly. How'd he grope and touch it. He wanted to -.

He jerked back into his room. What the hell. Reiji was his brother, family even if he didn't claim to be. The blond himself wasn't even gay not to mention, Reiji wasn't either as far as he knew. So where were these thoughts coming from? Its like they didn't come from Shuu at all. He sighed and shook it off as he took a shower and put on his clothes. He met up downstairs a bit late and that made Reiji glare at him..

He almost smiled. Almost.

_Brother is so cute.._

The brothers got in the limo. Laito going first and Ayato grunted behind him.

"Laito hurry up! Your ass is in my face! "

"Does it look good? ~"

Ayato grabbed the hendge of the door and put his foot up kicking Laito in who landed on his face with a slight hiss. The eldest redhead laughed at the fedora wearing vamp as a sudden white haired vamp pushed him in almost making the eldest triplet fall on the other. The youngest triplet behind then.

"What the hell, go in and stop wasting my time!"

"Teddy says don't fight guys! "

The teddy loving vamp yelled as the three started arguing. Reiji grunted. Why did this always happen.? He rubbed his temples before growling.

"Will you all just get in so we can get to this stupid school so I at least don't have to deal with you all for the next couple hours.. "

His face seemed calm but his voice seemed menacing. The brothers grumbled at each other before taking a seat far away from each other. Shuu smirked slyly. The thoughts of his brother didn't stop. He hummed softly as Reiji took a seat. The blond followed him and sat by him. Their bodies so close that they could feel each others dead heartbeat. (don't question me..) The dark haired vamp cringed and looked at the blond who act as though nothing was wrong.

Brother belongs to us.

~

The pink eyed male quickly escaped the limo and to class. He could have sworn Shuu as following him but he didn't see anything when he turned. He got to class and sat in his seat.

Whats up with you Shuu?

~

Word count: 788

Yeah, this story isn't just smug its also gore with a yandere Shuu. Don't like don't read. I love ball my follows and fans. Don't forget to share, vote, like and comment. Also stay tuned for the Diabolik lovers yaoi one shots I'll be starting soon.

\- Ashley


	3. Perverse Shuu

School had ended and Shuu practically tried to kiss the second eldest in front of the brothers on the way back. God what's his problem today?! In the end he earned a slap to his smooth face by the gloved vamp.

The limo got to the mansion and this time Ayato got out first. Laito grumbled before looking at his arse. He wouldn't lie, Ayato did have a nice ass but he was pretty sure his own was better.

"Oh will you hurry up.."

"The awesome me hurries for no one. Make me."

Kanato whined softly. He was tired grumpy and didn't feel like arguing. Nor did the white headed vampire who looked at Kanato before hissing at the two in front of him. His booted foot came up and kicked Ayato right in the square of his back watching him land in mud. Laito dared to laugh. The youngest vamp kicked him too watching him fall face first next to the froze Ayato.

The white haired vamp stepped aside.

"Get out Kanato.."

The youngest triplet smiled shyly as he got out the limo hugging his Teddy close to him. Subaru following him out. The black haired vamp sighed and attempted to step out when Shuu pressed against his back. The pink eyed male froze at this. He could feel his beating heart. Could smell his scent. Could feel his breath on his ear. He cringed.

He shoved Shuu away harshly and continued getting out. God did Shuu feel like getting killed or what?.. He got out before pausing to look at Ayato and Laito. He pet their now dirty heads.

"Come on boys."

He slung Ayato over his right and Laito over his left. Sure they were heavy but he'd deal with it for a bit. He carried them to the large doors and got inside the house, dropped them on the floor with no hesitation. No remorse. He heard them grunt as he walked to his room.

Laito pet his reddish hair with shaky hands. His outfit was ruined. Hair covered in dirt. His smooth skin a bit ruined as well. Ayato said nothing because he looked worse. Only with wobbly legs, he walked to his room with the fedora wearing vamp by his side to clean up. The eldest chuckled at his brothers before following the pink eyed beauty to his room.

~

_If I told you, it was only gonna hurt._

_It I warned you, that the fire was gonna burn._

_Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first?_

_Do it all, in the name, of love._

Strong arms wrapped around the dark haired vamps waist and pulled him against a hard chest. His wet body froze as he stood under the water with the other figure then he heard his voice in his ear. It tickled his earlobe as his hand traveled to the male's member and Reiji hissed as he felt something hard, hot, and heavy press against his back.

_Baby brother~_

Reiji jerked away and turned quickly only to see the blond who was also smiling. Smiling was one thing but it was mainly the way he was smiling. Almost harmful, in a way. Reiji almost winced. However he growled and slammed the eldest against the shower wall. Their wet bodies rubbing against each other. Shuu stared at him. Why is he acting so indifferent? How'd he get in? The black haired vamp could've sworn he looked his bedroom door.

"Get the hell out"

Shuu only smiled more and it kinda unnerved the younger. Shuu hasn't smiled since he was young. He backed up and turned off the shower water. Being nervous is one thing but not to mention that he was in the shower. Naked and alone with his strangely acting older brother. For some reason he didn't feel safe.

He slapped the elder's hand when he reached for him. He kept a close eye to him as he put on a robe. They had never was with each other since they were really little so why now? He stuffed Shuu's clothes that lied on the floor in his hand and pushed him to the door wanting him out. Shuu was like a puppy, oblivious of Reiji's annoyance. He got him in the hall and went to close the door when Shuu grabbed his hand.

He pulled the smaller vamp to his naked chest before shoving their lips together. The dark haired male cringed again. His eyes going wide with hate and rage. He struggled to get free in the strong grip and finally shoved him away. Shuu stepped back with a smile and Reiji heard a gasp down the hall.

_Oh great, the human saw.._

He looked at Yui's face which was completely red. Oh how she shipped it. Seeing a naked Shuu with his wet clothes in his hand, seeing Reiji in his robe. A large smile came to her face as she ran off. Reiji felt like puking. He wasn't gay and nor was Shuu. He guessed he was wrong. Not that there was anything wrong with gay people but it just wasn't his thing. He punched Shuu dead in his stomach still pissed about the make out session before walking back into his room, slamming his door shut in the blonds face as Shuu held his stomach. The blond chuckled.

_This feels slightly familiar._

Reiji grumbled and hissed. He walked to his closet and changed into some baggy pajamas. He then laid in his bed with the worst headache he's had in a while. He curled up in the sheets and closed his eyes.

_Shuu, you disgust me highly._

_Baby brother is even cuter now~_

_~~~_

_Word count: 946_

_Two uploads in one day. I hope it didn't suck too much. Don't forget to share, like, vote, and comment._

_\- Ashley_


	4. Dreaming Reiji

_The door creaked_ _open slightly on its hold. Slipping in, a talk figure stood over the second eldest vampire. His eyes filled with craze and insanity as he placed a gentle hand on the youngest brother's smooth, pale cheek. Knife in hand as he smiled wickedly as the pink eyed male stirred softly in the bed, his tongue running over his sharp fangs. Slowly and carefully the eldest vamp straddled his brother who suddenly jerked awake._

_"Shuu? What the hell are you-hnmp! "_

_His pink hues got wider when the large hand covered his mouth. The other holding the knifes up to his neck gently tapping against the Adams Apple. His blood turned cold. Fear. The fear showed through his face and he flinched when the blond haired male laughed loudly._

_"Oh Reiji, your fear makes your blood smell even better! I want it, should I cut your beautiful neck open to drink or should I just use my claws? ~"_

_The dark haired vamp felt the tears in his eyes. He was too scared to fight. One wrong_ _move_ _and he was done for. The whimpered when Shuu leaned down. His nose pressing against his neck. Smelling and feeling the veins of blood pump faster. He took a deep sniff before chuckling._

_"Mine Reiji, I won't let him have you. I'll kill you before I let that happen."_

**_Him!!?_ ** _Who the hell is_ _**him?!** _ _What was the elder talking about. His tears started to fall don't his face before the grip loosen, his eyes tightly closed. His eyes snapped open as a bloody man stood over him. Kneeling on the headboard of bed. His eyes full of annoyance and mischief. Pink eyes connected with the male's golden ones then looked to his brother._

_The other's strong hand wrapped around his neck. Shuu reached up and his own hand clasped around the other's neck. Reiji only saw red as the fluid spilled on his face. He suffocated under their now lifeless bodies. He struggled to get free before an iron grip, gripped his hair and yanked his head back making him choke as the red liquid filled his mouth and his hands pinned down by the other._

_He chokee, eyes rolling back as he-_

The raven haired male jerked away, body slamming against his head board making him panick. The dream seemed so real. He calmed a bit after trying to clear his mind. Hand clutching his chest hard. His breathing messy and his body covered in cold sweat. His bed was a complete messy and he looked around his dark room. The moon light brightening it a bit.

He looked down at his hands trying to stop the shaking when he heard a tapping noise outside his window. He froze in his bed, eyes wide and looking slowly at the window as the tapping got louder. Then he heard a voice.

"Hey, is anyone in there? Please, let me in please. My brother is hurt, please help. " He blinked before standing up and walking to the window. He opened it and stepped out onto his balcony (work with me here..). His eyes scanned down at the grass as the male tapped his shoulder from behind. Reiji flinched and looked back at the newcomer.

His eyes golden and bright, his hair, a grayish purple. He smiled at Reiji who was a couple inches shorter. The male held his brother one his shoulder. Reiji stepped back when he caught his smell.

_A wolf? Smells like it.._

"Thank you. Please can I come in? "

His smooth voice tickled Reiji's ears. Usually the vamp would say no and kill such a person but he softened. He nodded.

"I guess. Please don't be too loud. My brothers are sleeping."

The wolf chuckled and Reiji held an almost unnoticeable blush as he closed the door to the balcony back. He looked at the brother trying not to stared at the other who seem to be the eldest. The younger wolf was covered in bruises and claw marks and some of his skin puffed up with puss. Reiji winced looking at him, his darkish blue hair sticking to his bloody head His eyes closed softly.

_He's unconscious. Great._

Reiji looked at the elder.

"Ok first off, whats your name? Second off how'd you get here, and third off how did this happen. Also lay him on the bed."

"Tsakou Remusaki. That's my name and this is my bother Ren. Two, I don't know honestly, I just needed help and I could smell you. "

Reiji looked at him in a wierded out way and the male chuckled laying his brother on the bed softly.

"Calm down, don't be unnerved I could smell your brothers too but your smell was the strongest. I like it. A lot."

_How is that supposed to calm me down.._

Reiji blushed softly in embarrassment but let him continue.

"Finally, we got into a fight with our father and he challenged him. And as you can see, he got his ass beat. Not to mention our dad his a bit of a poisonous bite. Literally. "

Reiji nodded and looked at the younger wolf before grabbing medical supplies. Tsakou peeked over his shoulder and tilted his head. He really died like the smell of the vampire. He smiled.

"So nwhats your name vamp?"

"Reiji,."

"Pretty name Reiji~"

He chuckled and Reiji didn't know why but his face turned completely red. Really, who is this guy and why'd he look aso familiar?

_Dammit._

_~_

_Word count: 914_

_Yeah I know it sucked a bit at the end but I had to hurry and finish so I could publish it on my tablet which is about to die. I will be on my phone after however. Anyway if you enjoyed share, like, comment, and vote._

_\- Ashley_


End file.
